Bridge to The Other Side: Preslashpreface
by KyKylynn
Summary: Put my idea into a quick one shot, including the song Bridge to The Other Side by Oliver Boyd and the remembralls, depending on the reactions might add other one shots (WAY LONGER this was rushed so it's not great... It really is basically just a preface that might turn into a story if it sounds good) Preslash aka pre-harryxsirius. Good and Bad reviews are welcome thanx


I sigh as I pace in front of the ROR, half thinking of a room to play my guitar and mourn, and half thinking of m-Sirius. I walk into to the room and see a spacious room with black walls a red and gold couch and chairs a gold carpet and a few speakers. I half heartedly smile as I go and sit on the couch. I close my eyes taking a deep breath as my eyes finally overflow and I blink enough to clear my sight, while putting my guitar into position and strumming the beginning cords. I begin to sing a few seconds later my voice unusually steady despite the tears.

 **"I would walk a thousand miles**

 **Just to talk to you for a while**

 **So many things that I would say**

 **And to hear your voice and see your eyes on me"**

I let out a small sniffle, my heart aching as I thought of Sirius, not noticing the door opening as i kept strumming and started to sing again.

 **"I would build a bridge to the other side**

 **Just so I could spend a little time with you**

 **There would be no 'if's or compromise**

 **Sirius, I'm seriously missing you"**

I gave a small barely noticeable smile as i thought of the million of times sirius used that type of pun. It never failed to make me laugh no matter how overused it was. 'Sirius...' I thought tears racing down my cheeks as I continued

 **"This mirror is no use to me**

 **My reflection is all that I see**

 **I tried to make it work, I did**

 **But they all tell me that you're gone for good"**

'The stupid mirror..Why didn't i just use it to contact him instead of being so rash? Im sorry...' I'd tried to make it work, hoping to see his face as I sobbed his name into it at my weakest moments but it never worked, I only saw my same stupid black hair and the dulled AK eyes. Everyone said he was gone but I couldn't... I couldn't believe them, he was my Padfoot my best friend...

 **"And i would build a bridge to the other side**

 **Just so I could spend a little time with you**

 **There would be no 'if's or compromise**

 **Sirius, I'm seriously missing you"**

If i could go into the veil, if i could FIND him... If i could go into the other side, the after life, if only just to tell him what I never got to say... To be able to say goodbye. 'I miss you more then you'll ever know"

 **"Nothing I say or do**

 **Will bring you back to me**

 **That veil was the death of you**

 **And she'll pay for it too"**

I bit my lip hard enough to break the skin as I struggled to play the soft cords that were memorized by now. 'She got what she deserved.' I grinned thinking about how I'd "lashed out" at her and it'd been excused, called self defense, which in a way it was. I'd been kidnapped after defeating the dark lord and I'd taken the chance to get my revenge.

 **"I would build a bridge to the other side**

 **Just so I could spend a little time with you**

 **There would be no 'if's or compromise**

 **Sirius, I'm seriously missing you..."**

I sniffled softly as i sang softly and took a deep breath before repeating the same lyrics a second time

 **"I would build a bridge to the other side**

 **Just so I could spend a little time with you**

 **Woah oh oh**

 **There would be no 'if's or compromise**

 **Sirius, I'm seriously missing.. you**

 **woah no no no no"**

I finished and let out a pained sigh as I set the guitar on the couch next to me and ran my hands through my hair. "That was very brilliant." I heard and I instantly stood up my wand pointed in the face of the person talking and immediately I dropped the wand in shock my mouth falling open as I backed into the couch and fell down into a sitting position, staring. In front of me was a boy around the same age,( maybe a bit older) was almost a mirror image, with the eyes being different.

"I'm hallucinating again." I muttered rubbing at my eyes as I sat waiting for them to go away. Soon the young version of my dad spoke up. "Why would you be hallucinating?" He asked and I paused sighing a wiped my lip turning around. "You've never asked that before..Its strange.. Usually it's only Padfoot until Mione or Moony come and snap me out of it... But he hasn't been able to recently but that's okay, Him and Dora just had teddy and he's a handful because he took after both creature parts so I get it. I shouldn't be harder to take care of them a baby boy and then Mione has Ron and the wedding to plan so I get that too..." I forced a laugh and winced.

"Remmy kinda shut me out when Siri went through the veil but that's okay because I he's know Siri like 20+ years more then me and he doesn't think I'm hurting as much as he is but I am.. Siri was all I had... Remmy probably thinks its my fault because Siri wouldn't have gone there if Voldemort hadn't tricked me into going thinking Siri was there and I had to save him and id isn't think about the mirror but..." I kept wiping at my eyes and took several deep breaths as I tried to calm down. "Who are you..?" I heard Remus say and I choked on a sob

"Even my imaginary Remmy doesn't know who i am..." I looked up at the three boys and one girl and wrapped my arms around myself. "I..I'm Harry...Harry James Potter."

A/N: so this was a rushed sorta preslash, if anybody wants to know what he did to bellatrix or what happens after he says that, let me know, and I'll put up either a story or just a one shot series. It would be a harrysirius pairing probably and he only admitted that stuff because he thought they were hallucinations and he was in a ment of weakness, he doesn't know what really happened. Again this sucks but it was a rushed one shot to get the idea out of my head, kinda like a preface? So yeah lemme know what you think please, thanks!


End file.
